


Under Cover

by kikibug13



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M, Misses Clause Challenge, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Francine said that all Amanda would be for this assignment was a messenger, she probably wasn't considering the way Lee would use the Amanda's cover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esotaria (hermitcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta, [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adsartha), and have wonderful holidays!

Now, Francine's jibing aside, Amanda had been very much excited by the new assignment. Messenger or operative under cover, being the only contact Lee could have with the outside world, was very exciting. And intimidating. Not that she could afford either of those to stop her, of course.

And it shouldn't be all _that_ much trouble to pose as a reporter, should it? Which was what she thought right up until the point where she had to go into the players' locker room after they were finished with practice.

The actual reporters strolled into the place like they belonged there. Of course, they were _men_. And she wasn't. What _she_ was...

... was getting hit on by the person they needed to communicate _with_. Of course, that was just her luck. It made a wonderful cover for the fact that she had no idea what questions to ask, or how. That is, she knew what information they had to _have_ and what to keep an eye on, but she didn't know what questions to ask to maintain the pretense of being an actual reporter doing an article on a football team. She didn't even always watch the sport!

But it was difficult to miss the look of fear which halted Bela's attempts to be nice at her as soon as those two men appeared behind her. Now, she might not be an _actual_ spy, she knew that, but she could see when somebody was frightened. It might be important; since it was the person of interest, it probably was.

Not that Lee's reaction when she showed up was in any way enthusiastic. Every time he gave her that look of _what are you doing here?_ , she almost thought he was right and it wasn't her job to try and do things that she didn't know how to do. She wasn't an agent. She wasn't educated - she hadn't been thrown out of _any_ universities, she hadn't even had a chance to be in one. She couldn't shoot, or fight, and she knew that. But she could still observe and be where she was told to be. Maybe she _could_ help.

Besides, he didn't look so good. No, he was in bad shape, just as she had thought, and he was unhappy because of that. Oh, that man, he wouldn't admit to any kind of weakness if it was _killing_ him. What was she going to do with him?

On the other hand, while Billy was willing to put her on a job, it was always Lee who knew how to fill her in on what actually mattered. He knew his job, and little as she understood the rules of the game, he was the one who gave her confidence that the job could be pulled off.

She set about the work as she was instructed, well, maybe getting to talk with Bela, since he was the one person who was important, right? It couldn't harm anybody if the player from Liechtenstein - who ever did name a country in that complicated manner, anyway? - were to trust her. Anything she could do to help.

Amanda was exactly where Lee told her to be, when he told her to be; she would do no less than her best on her work for the Agency, and this place could be rough; she had seen enough to know that. _Lee_ wasn't there, though. As minutes trickled past, she wondered if she'd gotten the wrong window. She returned to the corner and started counting again, but she _had_ been right the first time. And so she waited.

And then the man had the gall to _ask_ if she was there. _Of course_ she was there, where else would she be? Had she ever not been where she was needed? Never mind the kind of explanations she had to give her mother and sons for being away from the house after ten in the evening, and then he was only giving her some sort of a _football play_ , nothing more. A football play that he was sneaking out of a _football camp_ , she really didn't understand the man sometimes. But as he insisted, she was going to do it. And was there anything else--

Which was the point in her life where Lee Stetson kissed her.

And he didn't make a joke out of it, either. It was _breath-taking_ , not because it was sudden, which it was, but because the man knew how to kiss. Her heart fluttered and sped up, and when he pulled away she almost tried to follow. Except he was leaning out of a window that she was on the outside of, which made following pretty much impossible.

She couldn't even take him to task for doing it like that, because there was the coach doing bed checks, yes, she knew that, and he was chewing Lee out for not being in his room for bed check, and she really couldn't complain. Right then, she didn't want to, either. To her lack of surprise, being kissed by Lee Stetson left little room for objection.

It was only when she was driving back that the whole thing started coming into focus in her mind.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to kiss him. It would be a very indifferent woman who didn't. But that wasn't why she was doing things for the Agency. They were doing the right thing, saving people, and even the little ways in which she helped made her feel like... somebody. Well, being a mother to two fine boys wasn't _no_ body, of course, but... doing something for her country mattered, too. And getting involved with Lee - she shouldn't be doing that.

Truth was, she strongly suspected that if something happened between her and Lee - and they were both adults who knew what they were doing, of course, he would just... well, move on. And while she wasn't sure he wanted to do something, what with women with elegance and style, like Francine or any of the other girlfriends she had seen him with, she thought that wink wasn't to keep her from blurting something inappropriate before the coach behind him. His smile was... warmer. His smile was one of those he gave her when she had done something he was pleased with.

Amanda King examined the warm feeling _that_ thought gave her, and tucked it away, focusing instead on the password for this week to get inside the agency and give the photos of that football play to Billy and get things started.

She had work to do. And if that meant seeing Lee tomorrow again and maybe talking with him about it, all the better.

Besides, those training outfits were something to look forward to.


End file.
